<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Planes, Trains, and Automobiles by kklondikke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110911">Planes, Trains, and Automobiles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kklondikke/pseuds/kklondikke'>kklondikke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Car rides, Domestic, Domesticity, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Plane Ride, Road Trip, travelling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:48:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kklondikke/pseuds/kklondikke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Hannibal travel and stuff</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham &amp; Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Planes, Trains, and Automobiles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will was no stranger to long car rides. He’d had many in his life, though usually only accompanied by a quiet radio or a furry friend.</p><p>Cars were not Hannibal’s preferred mode of transportation over long distances, but he adapted well. Though Will knew they could probably entertain themselves forever by talking about anything and everything, he picked up a few cds for the radio at a dingy corner store. Watching Hannibal begrudgingly choose his snacks of choice was also highly entertaining.</p><p>Will realized soon the cds may have been a bad choice because it wasn’t long before Hannibal was making faces at the AC/DC album Will had chosen for himself, and neither of them were a fan of the random classical music he’d gotten to suit Hannibal’s tastes (though he knew Hannibal appreciated the thought).</p><p>After turning down the radio the two settled in the silence. They hadn’t exhausted their conversation topics by any means, but were comfortable enough just in each others presence.</p><p>——</p><p>Hannibal had flown on a plane more times than he could count. He was used to a lavish experience on expensive airlines in first-class seats. </p><p>Will had flown maybe a handful of times in his life, and was unable to shake some of his nerves. He tried acted nonchalant, but failed miserably and couldn’t keep from fidgeting. Hannibal insisted they have some of the complimentary champagne after the plane had taken off, and Will downed the glass in an effort to calm his nerves. </p><p>After a few more he was delightfully tipsy, and while Hannibal would normally never condone such rudeness, he couldn’t bring himself to tell Will to quiet down. His sharp laughs attracted glares from those around them, but plucked at Hannibal’s heart strings like a violin. When the sky became dark, Will grew sleepy and let his head rest on Hannibal’s shoulder in a display of affection he’d be too embarrassed to let show when sober. Hannibal decided they would definitely fly more often.</p><p>——</p><p>The train ride was by far the most comfortable. They had a very spacious and nice cabin that could become a set of beds at night. There were cars to dine in and lounge and watch the scenery go by. </p><p>Will felt much better on something that was at least connected to the ground, and Hannibal enjoyed the ambience. Hannibal was able to do some sketching while Will read a novel, and when he was bored of that, watched Hannibal sketch. </p><p>They decided to enjoy the well-stocked bar and resigned to their cabin with a bottle of wine, and curled up together in one of the beds, cramped but comfortable at the same time. </p><p>When the train finally reached its destination, they hauled their luggage off, ready for the next step in the journey. Hannibal pulled Will aside and gestured to a man who stepped off just after them.</p><p>He’d been rude. </p><p>And it wouldn’t hurt to stop for dinner.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Plz let me know of any grammatical errors</p><p>This is so stupid I was just thinking abt the planes trains and automobiles commercial and got the idea for this fic</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>